Incendio
by Grifane
Summary: Un OS court sur la relation ambigüe qu'entretiennent Drago et Hermione après Poudlard.


« Incendio ! »

Hermione mit feu au papier sur la table basse du manoir Malefoy. La colère de ses expériences ratées, la jeune Maya âgée de six mois qui dormait mal pour une raison inconnue et la frustration de la visite annuelle des contrôleurs du Ministère l'avaient fait craquer.

La dernière étincelle qui avait allumé la mèche était cette revue obscène, laissée par son mari apparemment inconscient de la jeunesse de sa fille. À quelques mètres d'elle, Drago Malefoy s'époumona :

« Mais tu es complètement tarée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de t'épouser, hein ? »

Maya hurla à ces mots, comme si, de son jeune âge, elle comprenait les paroles acerbes du jeune homme. Celui-ci tendit les bras vers Hermione pour récupérer la petite mais l'ancienne Gryffondor attira l'enfant encore plus près d'elle. Drago reprit :

« Passe-la moi !  
- Hors de question, siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents. Pas question que tu la fasses pleurer encore plus !  
- C'est ma fille, » insista-t-il durement.

Les cris de l'enfant redoublèrent et Hermione tenta de la bercer du mieux qu'elle put, tout en continuant sa joute verbale avec le fils de Narcissa :

« Elle est autant à moi qu'à toi ! Maintenant, laisse-la et prends garde à ne plus laisser tes revues. Elle a six mois, bon sang ! »

La jeune femme changea Maya de côté et monta les marches vers la chambre, tentant de faire taire les pleurs du bébé. Derrière elle, elle entendit l'héritier Malefoy jeter un objet par terre. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre entre les grognements de celui-ci.

Hermione se demanda comment aurait été sa vie sans ce mariage arrangé.

« Sûrement moins compliquée, » soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

À la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort, Malefoy avait rejoint au dernier moment l'Ordre du Phénix pour se racheter. Malgré ce retournement de veste, il devait se marier à une né-Moldu pour récupérer l'intégralité de son héritage. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur la Gryffondor juste après Poudlard.

Hermione devait quant à elle réaliser une recherche en trois ans pour devenir Médicomage, son rêve depuis des années. Elle avait choisi : « La possibilité du sang de phénix dans les remèdes ».

Or Hermione n'était pas très riche et cette entreprise nécessitait des fonds importants qu'elle était elle-même incapable de fournir.

Un pacte s'était alors fait entre eux deux, et en échange d'un soutien financier total pour ses expériences, Hermione devait épouser Drago Malefoy, pour qu'il ait pleinement accès à son héritage de quelques centaines de millions de Gallions. Elle avait accepté après un mois de réflexion et avait organisé un mariage grandiose pour la presse venue en masse.

Hermione n'avait en aucun cas averti ses amis de cette situation délicate, préférant leur faire croire à un amour fou et foudroyant, de peur qu'ils ne trouvent le moyen de jeter Malefoy et de le priver de ses revenus astronomiques.

La partie aurait pu se terminer ici et ils se seraient ignorés mutuellement malgré leur coopération. Malheureusement pour eux, le Ministère ne fut pas dupe. Il envoya annuellement un émissaire chargé de voir si leur couple était bien réel, les asticotant de questions et interrogeant le personnel du manoir.

L'évidence s'imposa à eux de partager la même chambre et le même lit. Aux vingt-quatre ans de l'ancienne Gryffondor, ce même émissaire les convainquit de faire un enfant pour stabiliser le couple face à la communauté sorcière. Un an plus tard naissait Maya, une adorable fillette aux cheveux marrons et aux yeux gris comme l'orage.

L'ambiance n'était pas très bonne à la maison, surtout depuis qu'il avait été établi que les recherches de la jeune maman devaient durer deux ans de plus alors qu'elles piétinaient considérablement. La guerre faisait rage entre les deux anciens élèves opposés en tous points. Dans deux heures arriverait l'émissaire ministériel. Les époux raconteraient quelques anecdotes et des généralités, puis lui serviraient un cachet de Trouble-Mémoire, afin de lui embrouiller un peu les idées.

_

Après une heure et demie de bercements, de câlins et de gazouillis, Maya s'endormait enfin dans le petit lit de bébé qui jouxtait la chambre parentale. Soupirant de soulagement, Hermione descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon du rez-de-chaussée. Drago Malefoy l'attendait dans le fauteuil, apparemment pressé de lui dire ses quatre vérités. La jeune mère s'installa dans le sofa en face de son époux. Il inspira un bon coup pour préparer sa tirade lorsqu'on entendit des coups légers contre la porte en chêne. Hermione se leva rapidement, trop contente d'échapper à une nouvelle dispute. La main sur la poignée, elle peignit un sourire faux sur son visage et ouvrit à un homme bedonnant. D'un quarantaine d'années, il paraissait à peine plus haut qu'un gobelin et portait une paire de fines lunettes en demi-lune.

« Comme l'ancien directeur, » soupira mélancoliquement l'ancienne élève de Poudlard.

Elle reprit plus fort, à l'intention de l'homme cette fois-ci :

« Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?  
- Je remplace l'ancien émissaire chargé de vérifier la durabilité de votre couple, dit-il avec un sourire faux.  
- Je vous en prie, entrez ! » répondit la jeune femme avec un visage tout aussi hypocrite.

Drago Malefoy prit les choses en main et l'installa dans un fauteuil autour de cette même table basse où avaient brûlé les papiers Malefoy. L'employé du Ministère sortit un calepin et commença son interrogatoire, tandis que le couple s'installait l'un près de l'autre, dans le sofa :

« Je vais reprendre votre histoire depuis le début. Racontez-moi comment tout ça a commencé.  
- Elle a _incendié_ mon cœur, » ironisa Drago.


End file.
